


Drarry Oneshots

by Parsnip_26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drarry, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parsnip_26/pseuds/Parsnip_26
Summary: This is a collection of a few Drarry Oneshots I’ve  written. Feedback is always welcome, I hope you enjoy. (Questions and prompts are also welcome)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Drarry Oneshots

It is not fair.

People that hot should not be allowed to dance.

Especially people in high-heels, who are smiling like an idiot.

These were all thoughts running through Draco Malfoy's head.

————

It was a Saturday night, nearing an early Sunday morning and Harry Potter was absolutely sloshed.   
Draco had watched on as Potter sat alone and drank bottle after bottle of fire whiskey.

Granger was kissing a blonde Hufflepuff in a corner and Weasley was sleeping, wrapped around a brunet Ravenclaw, who was smoking merlin knows what.

Pansy was venting angrily, head laying in Draco's lap, and Blaise was leaning on Draco nodding, slightly tipsy.

Draco had watched Potter for the last ten minutes, the loud music sounding muffled as he tried focus. He himself had had a few drinks, nothing outrageous. Draco didn't like to be drunk in front of anyone who wasn't Pansy, Blaise or Theo (who was off somewhere with Neville.) He simply had no filter and would say anything that came to mind. There was also something he wasn't proud of... Giggling. He couldn't help it. 

He blinked into focus when Potter stood abruptly, (clearly regretting it mere milliseconds later, evidently by the way he tipped backwards and forwards and clutched his head in his hand.) brushing himself off and moving towards to the crowd of drunken students. Some cheered as they saw him coming, stumbling and staggering as he grew closer; possibly the heels, possibly the alcohol but most likely both. Then came the dancing, Potter was in some sort of wonky triangle dance with Dean and Seamus. It wasn't really a dance. They were all holding hands stepping in and out of the triangle blissfully. 

Draco watched on, his face flushed red, seeing Potter so happy put a strange warm feeling in his stomach that he didn't like one bit. Draco's eyes scanned him, his mussed hair, his partly unbuttoned shirt, sweet-merlin, his jeans and his heels. They were burgundy and glossy, sparkling roses covered the straps and they were open-toed. Most importantly, they made Draco. Forget. His. Name.

His mouth hung open slightly, and he somehow managed to bring his eyes back up to Potters face, which was a mistake, as Draco's eyes quickly locked with a pair of Vibrant green. Potter blinked but when he looked back, Draco was looking away and his skin sported a faint pink blush. Potter scowled and walked forward clumsily, stopping a few paces on front of Draco; who closed his eyes in mild humiliation. this was going to be embarrassing, wasn't it. 

Blaise faced him curiously. Pansy sat up and crossed her legs smirking. Draco leaned forward and arched one perfect eyebrow. Drunk Potter was, if even possible, more oblivious than regular potter.

Draco started to smile. A cruel, taunting, teasing smile. 

"Yes, Potter?" Draco drawled.

Potter hadn't noticed that the smile on Draco’s face was rude in every way possible. Placed there strategically and purposely to make him feel insecure. Harry’s smile widened. He held his hand out and slurred,

"Come n' dance"  
"I don't dance Potter and especially not with you."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm civilised. I don't think you would understand simple decencies if they hexed you"  
"Hm?"  
"Potter? Can you even hear me?"

Potter could hear him. He just wasn't really listening. He couldn't care less at what the pretty boy was saying. He was distracted by his white hair and his sharp features. He was enchanted by the clear skin and the perfect cheekbones that seemed to hold up those fantastic grey eyes.

Before Draco knew what was happening, and to his horror, Potter was seated firmly in Draco's lap. Pansy was now laughing in absolute astonishment and Blaise had his head rested on his knuckles and a wide grin on his face leaning forward to enjoy the entertainment. 

After Potter had found a comfortable position, he completely ignored Draco as a person and started playing with his hair, patting it and winding his fingers through it (to Draco’s abject horror and disgust) and mumbling. 

"verysoft.... shiny- shinyhair.... smooth too"

Draco cleared his throat to get his attention.  
"Are you done with that yet, Potter?"  
"Am j'st wait'n for you to dance with me, so I am"   
"Give it up, Potter, it's not happening"

Potter now had a disappointed frown on his face that almost made Draco feel guilty. Almost. Potter tucked his head underneath Draco's, leaning on his shoulder. Draco grumbled "....fine." It was low and quiet compared to the room, but Potter heard it and perked up immediately.

Draco wouldn't have done this usually but Potter had had so much fire whiskey he would never remember any of this the next morning.

Draco leaned over to Pansy "kill me please"  
"I'm enjoying this way to much" she replied. 

Potter took his hand and wobbled up, dragging Draco with him. Draco looked at the height difference. Usually Draco was taller but now Potter was wearing heels and he was slightly shorter. That was not okay.

He spoke over the music "I'll be back in a minute Potter"

Potter nodded blissfully and watched him walk away."Pansy!" He talked something else into her ear, the room thrummed joyfully and potter swayed to the music. She grinned, pulled out her wand and cast a spell. A second later Draco was wearing a pair of tall, black, sparkling stilettos.

He strode back over to Potter who was picking up, and now eating, some sort of red sweets from a table. He was now taller that him again. Perfect.

"Alright, potter, let's dance."

Draco barely danced at all, he just stood there, rigidly, as Potter spun around his hand and occasionally dipped him down, the music never matched whatever dance they were doing but Potter didn't care.

Potter had decided they were going to slow dance. There were no protests. Potter took Draco's hands and put his head on Draco's shoulder.

"You're a... very... verr-"  
"Are you going to finish that sentence potter? or is this a fill in the blanks exercise?"  
"-Very pretty... blur."  
"Why, thank you."  
Potter pressed closer.  
"I think I’ve seen you before,,, but you weren’t a blur."  
"Oh really?"  
"Mhmm.." 

Potter moved to the tips of his toes to whisper in Draco's ear “am I allowed to kiss you?"

Draco's breath hitched. That offer was extremely tempting. But he couldn't. Potter wouldn't remember this and it wasn't fair. He was drunk.

"No Potter... Not tonight."

Potter immediately saddened.

"Really?"  
"Yes, really."  
"Why? Do you not like me?"  
"You're drunk potter, you don't mean anything you're saying."  
"Yes I do!" Potter sounded offended at the accusations.  
"Normal you would never say this."  
"...why?"

Potter was now very confused. Did he really already know this beautiful blond boy? Did they not like each other? Why didn't this blond boy want to kiss him back?

Draco saw the confusion in Potter's eyes. He was like a child. He couldn't stand this any longer.

"If you weren't so drunk, maybe I would-" Draco stopped and thought "Come with me Potter."   
"Adventure?" Potter asked hopefully.  
"Hmm, more of a quest."

"Malfoy?! Where are you taking Harry?" It was granger standing on front of the exit of the ROR. ‘Hm,’ Draco thought. ‘So she’d finally taken her tongue out of someone else’s mouth long enough to notice her precious saviour was missing?’ 

"To get something important. If you don't mind I'll be leaving. Actually, I'll be leaving anyway, I don't care if you mind."  
"I'm not moving. Are you going to hurt Harry?"  
"Granger, you can move or I can move you. And no. I have no intentions of damaging your precious golden boy."  
She eyed up their intertwined hands."He's drunk. Remember that." She warned.  
"You can come with us Granger, though I'm afraid it would be dreadfully boring. I'm simply collecting something and Potter here seems to want to come with me."

"Hmm" Potter interrupted them to hum contently and hold tighter on Draco's arm.  
Draco sighed, "I'll be off now, Granger, and you can take your saviour away from me. Frankly, I'd rather he would unattached himself from my arm." That was a lie."He repulses me."There was another.

————

The walk to the Slytherin dungeons felt like an eternity with Potter making happy noises and clinging onto Draco like a lifeline. Both of their heels echoing through the corridor.

Draco rummaged through a box at the end of his bed before pulling out a small glass vile with blue liquid inside.  
"Drink this. Then you can kiss me."  
Potter looked up practically radiating happiness.   
"Really!?"  
"Yes, I promise."  
"What is 't?"  
Potter slurred again  
"Sobering potion, drink this and you'll feel much better"

Potter pulled the cork out with a small pop and downed the liquid. After a few seconds he looked around and shook his head.

"Malfoy?"

Draco had already turned away and was going to start walking when Potter grabbed Draco's hand. Draco inhaled quickly in surprise.

"You promised me."

Draco's eyes widened and he nodded, he would worry later that he looked a little two desperate, but, merlin, he was. 

Potter pulled on his robes and Draco closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together softly, like might have run away if he hurt him, Harry let out another satisfied hum before pressing back harder, hungrier. This, like everything they did, was now a challenge and neither of them were backing down. Draco stepped forwards, pushing Harry back against the wall. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and ran his hands softly into his hair. Draco snaked his arms around Harry's waist. Harry tugged slightly on Draco's hair long and Draco gasped. 

Harry tasted of fire whiskey and cherries.


End file.
